ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Older Brother Ill(Transcript)
It is a nice day today, Joseph and Anne had just prepared breakfast for the kids. Once it is ready, they called them down. Anne: Blake, Brad, Zoe, Kenneth, breakfast is ready! Brad, Zoe and Kenneth energetically came downstairs to the dinner table to get breakfast. Meanwhile, Blake came downstairs slowly looking pale and he is sweating. Joseph: Good morning kids, let's have breakfast and then you can play. Anne: Oh, they've been little monkeys lately. Joseph: What about the oldest? Blake. Anne: Oh, Blake, you alright? You aren't energetic as usual like your siblings. Blake: Mum, I don't feel well. Anne: Oh dear, please tell me how are you feeling, I'm about to think that you might have the COVID-19. Zoe: Didn't the WHO say that if you are suspecting COVID-19, you have to detect flu-like symptoms 14 days after travelling to China. Also we haven't been to mainland China and we've only been to Hong Kong 3 years ago in 2016 to see our relatives. Anne: Oh, so Blake doesn't have the COVID-19. Zoe: He just needs rest. Brad: Wait, now? But we have to go to Reece's place for practice. Joseph: You can postpone that, son, or maybe just get your friends in but just don't bother Blake. Anne: You can go upstairs Blake, I'll follow you upstairs. Blake went upstairs to his room and went back to sleep. Brad texted George, Troy and Reece that he has to postpone the meeting because Blake is ill. The text goes like this... Brad: Hey guys, sorry but we have to postpone this meeting. George: Why? Brad: Blake is sick. Troy: Oh. Reece: Is your house available, maybe we can come over, we live next to each other though. Brad: Yeah, just don't disturb Blake. Reece: Alright. After the text, Brad went up to Zoe and Kenneth who are still eating. Brad: Guys, Reece, Troy and George are coming to our house. But don't disturb Blake. Kenneth: Don't worry, we behave anyway. Brad: Good. Then the doorbell started ringing. Brad opened the door and Reece, Troy and George are there. Reece: Hey. Troy: Hi. George: You alright? Brad: I'm good, thanks. But don't disturb Blake, he's sick. Troy: Coronavirus? Zoe: Not coronavirus, we haven't even been to Hubei. Plus our mum is from Hong Kong not mainland China. Don't think we have the COVID-19 just because we're half Chinese, even though the UK is one of the affected countries. George: Clever girl. Brad: Why don't you come in. Zoe picked up Kenneth as the children went upstairs. They were about to go to the meeting room when they encountered Anne in Blake's room. Anne: Oh, hi, you must be Blake and Brad's friends from the choir. Reece: Oh yeah, I'm Reece, I'm the choir director. This is Troy, he is a baritone and George, he is a bass. He also sings tenor whenever he gets a solo. Anne: Oh, I'm Anna Cheng, but you can call me Anne. It is a pleasure to see you. George: Thanks. Brad: Why don't we head to the meeting room? Anne: I would love to hang out with you, but I have to look after Blake. Zoe: It's fine mum, thanks. The children went to their meeting room as Zoe introduces her younger brother, Kenneth to Reece, Troy and George. Zoe: Guys, this is our younger brother, Kenneth. He is one of the theater kids. Reece: Hello little guy, I'm Reece. Brad: How come you are so good with younger kids? Reece: I have a little sister. Zoe: So what is our assignment about? Reece: I'm still trying to think about it at the moment, but let's just say, we are just here to see Blake because he's sick right now. George: Didn't their mum say that we shouldn't bother him? Reece: Oh yeah. Troy: What should we do? I'm freaking bored. Zoe: Let's head to the backyard, Blake, Brad and I would usually hang out there whenever I write stories. They went to the backyard and then Reece got an idea. Reece: Hey, what about a Disney song? We've barely done any of them though. George: Like this? George and Zoe stood up from their seats and started singing. Song: Someday by Milo Manheim and Meg Donelly Zoe: #Oh #La, la, la, la, la #Oh, yeah# George: #I know it might be crazy #But did you hear the story?# Zoe: #I think I heard it vaguely# Both: #A girl and a zombie# Zoe: #Oh, tell me more, boy #Yeah #Sounds like a fantasy# Both: #Oh, what could go so wrong #With a girl and a zombie# George: #You're from the perfect paradise #And I'm living on the darker side# Zoe: #Ooh, I've got a feeling #If you get to know me# George: #Right from the start you caught my eye #And something inside me came to life# Zoe: #Ooh, I've got a feeling# Both: #If you get to know me #Someday# Zoe: #This could be, this could be ordinary# Both: #Someday# Zoe: #Could we be something extraordinary?# George: #You and me side by side# Zoe: #Yeah, yeah# Both: #Out in the broad daylight #If they laugh, we'll say #We're gonna be someday #We're gonna be someday #Someday, someday #We're gonna be someday# Zoe: #We're gonna be someday# George: #Girl, you look delicious #Oh, I mean gorgeous# Zoe: #Well, now you're getting fearless# George: #No, I'm just rooting for us# Zoe: #If different was a super power# Both: #We'd be so flawless #Yeah, we could make these two worlds ours #I'm rooting for us# George: #Two lonely hearts meet in the dark #Imagine it now they start a spark# Zoe: #You got my attention #What happens next, then?# George: #Movies and long walks in the park #Hanging out anywhere we want# Zoe: #I like the way you're thinking #I can almost see it# Both: #Someday# Zoe #This could be, this could be ordinary# Both: #Someday# Zoe: #Could we be something extraordinary?# George: #You and me side by side# Both: #Out in the broad daylight #If they laugh, we'll say #We're gonna be someday# Zoe: #Someday, someday# So let them talk if they wanna #Let them talk if they're gonna #We're gonna do what we wanna #Let them talk, let them talk #If they wanna, they wanna# Both: #Someday# Zoe: #This could be, this could be ordinary# Both: #Someday# Zoe: #Could we be something extraordinary?# George: #You and me side by side# Both: #Out in the broad daylight #If they laugh, we'll say #We're gonna be someday #Someday, someday# George: #We're gonna be someday# Both: #Someday, someday #We're gonna be someday# George: What do you think? Reece: That's not what we're thinking about, but because you 2 are the youngest of the choir, I'll just let it slide. (sighs) I dunno, I just couldn't stop thinking of Blake, we couldn't practice without him. George: Well you were able to go on when I was absent because I was sick. Reece: Cuz you have cystic fibrosis. Zoe: What? Reece: Pretend I didn't say that, let's go see Blake. Zoe looked confused, does George really have cystic fibrosis like her older brother, Brad? She started to become curious so she went up and asked George. Zoe: George, do you really have cystic fibrosis? George: Who cares? It's non of your business. Zoe used her powers and lifted George up so that he could face her face-to-face. Then she started talking. Zoe: Look mate, we're best friends, you can tell me what you've been hiding. George: Fine, I do have cystic fibrosis. I didn't tell you that ever since we first met because I don't want you to turn away. Also whenever I see Brad on oxygen, I felt uncomfortable. Sure I have it at home too but I don't want to be embarrassed or anything. Zoe: Then don't be, I won't turn away or anything, Brad also has cystic fibrosis and I'm fine about it. Plus I knew a lot about the disease since I was 3. George: Yeah. Zoe: C'mon, let's go see Blake, maybe the guys are in his room. Zoe and George were about to get back inside the house and head upstairs to Blake's room when Blake, Brad, Zoe and Kenneth's mum came up to them. She was holding a cup of tea in her hands. Anne: Hey George, hey Zoe, you guys seem like a nice couple. Zoe: Sorry mum, but we're a bit too young to be a couple. Anne: Oh right, well I got a cup of tea for Blake. I always give it to you guys whenever you get sick. Mostly Brad, he has cystic fibrosis. George: So do I. Anne: Oh, anyways take this tea to Blake please? George: What kind of tea is it? Anne: Chinese herbal tea with a British twist. Zoe: Tea originates from China and mum is from Hong Kong George: Oh. Anne: Go on, I've gotta prepare fruits, when you get there, please ask him what fruit does he want. George got the tea and both of them went upstairs to see Blake. He is already awake, sitting up but tissues were all over the place. Right next to his bed was Reece press against the closet while Brad was carrying Kenneth. Zoe: You guys alright? Reece, Blake doesn't have coronavirus so don't overreact like that. Reece: Sorry, Blake's room is a mess. Zoe: I got this, George, put down the tea, let me clean up this mess. Zoe picked up the rubbish using her powers and then put it in the bin. Blake: Thanks. Zoe: Mum is asking you what kind of fruit do you want? George: Watermelon? Zoe: Blake is allergic to watermelon. Brad: Apples. Kenneth: #PPAP# Everyone: NO! Reece: Can't you see I hate that song? Zoe: We all do. George: Apple it is. Zoe: Yes! Zoe and George went out of the room to go to Zoe's mum. Meanwhile, Reece started talking to Brad. Reece: Didn't know your sister always likes apples. Troy: Yeah. Brad: Yeah, let's get some. Blake, we'll just be back. Blake: Alright. Reece, Troy, Brad, George, Zoe and Kenneth went downstairs and went up to Anne. Anne: So has Blake decided? Zoe: Apples please. Reece: For all of us. Anne: Oh, that's the best choice, I'll just start cutting the apples while you'll accompany Blake. I'm glad you didn't choose watermelon, Blake is allergic to it. They went back up again and Anne started cutting the apples. Reece, Troy, Brad and Kenneth went ahead when George and Zoe stopped walking because he needed to tell her something. George: Zoe, there is something I want to say. Zoe: What is it? Are you telling me that you fancy me? George: What? No, we are too young for this. Zoe: Then, what is it? George: Can we be more than just friends? Zoe: George, what are you talking about? We are more than friends, we're best friends. C'mon, the guys are waiting for us. Before entering the room, they started singing again. Song: Someday Ballad by Milo Manheim and Meg Donnelly George: #I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?# Zoe: #I think I heard it vaguely# George: #A girl and a zombie# Zoe: #Oh, tell me more, boy, sounds like a fantasy# Both: #Oh, what could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie?# George: #You're from the perfect paradise and I'm living on the darker side# Zoe: #Ooh, I've got a feeling, if you get to know me# George: #Right from the start you caught my eye #And something inside me came to life# Zoe: #Ooh, I've got a feeling, if you get to know me Both: #Someday, this could be, this could be ordinary #Someday, could we be something extraordinary? #You and me side by side, out in the broad daylight #If they laugh, we'll say we're gonna be someday #Someday, someday #We're gonna be someday #Someday, someday #We're gonna be someday George and Zoe went to Blake's room and Zoe grabbed a book and read it to Blake. She used her powers to do so. George: What book did you choose? Zoe: A Series of Unfortunate Events. Brad: Zoe, you always choose that. Zoe: What, it's my favorite book series, what do you want? Harry Potter? Lord of the Rings? Hunger Games? Twilight? Percy Jackson? Reece: Let her stick with it, she loves the series. Zoe: This one is the Austere Academy. Zoe started reading the book when Anne came in. Anne: Hey, sorry to interrupt but here are your apple slices. And Blake, you alright? Are you feeling better? Blake: A bit. Anne brought out a thermometer and put it in Blake's ear. She took it out and read out the temperature. Anne: 38.5°C, better than your fever this morning, 39.6°C. Troy: How did he get it so high? Is it because- Brad: Are you being racist against Chinese people? Our mum is from Hong Kong, not from mainland China. Troy: Sorry. Zoe: What if we're racist against Jewish people? Would that make you feel bad? Troy: Yeah. Anne: Okay, enough now, you may have your apples now. The kids started eating apple slices. Kenneth couldn't stop singing the PPAP song which is kinda annoying to the teenagers. So Zoe got her pen and gave it to her little brother. Zoe: Have it, we don't want to hear that annoying song anymore. Kenneth: Okay, then where is the pineapple? Everyone: Ugh! Kenneth: Pineapple pen. Reece: Just stop, please. Kenneth: Okay fine. Blake: I didn't expect you guys to come, what is this about? Reece: We were about to meet in my house but because you're sick, we decided to come here. It was for a new assignment but I ran out of ideas. Blake: It's alright, I'm glad you guys came for me, this is why I have the best friends and siblings. Everyone: (laughs)